The present invention is related to a machining device for processing metal hanging rod of blinds, comprising a machine platform, two fixing bases, and a retaining unit wherein said machine platform has a holding groove defined at the top surface thereof for said two fixing bases to be engaged thereon, an internally threaded hole disposed at the middle section thereof for a reversible bolt of a motor to be led and joined thereto, and a registration groove defined at the underside thereof for said retaining unit to be engaged thereon via bearings. Said fixing bases can be adjusted to fix a metal hanging rod of blinds onto said machine platform for processing. When said motor is turned on, said metal hanging rod in contact with a sand wheel can be processed to produce a wavy pattern on the periphery thereof with ease.
A conventional metal hanging rod of blinds is usually decorated with ornamental heads disposed at both ends thereof, or simply applied with paint of different colors to vary the appearance of said metal hanging rod. In terms of a metal rod with patterns disposed at the periphery thereon, such conventional metal rod fails short of it due to the lack of a machining device for processing. A conventional metal hanging rod of blinds, therefore, cannot meet the need of the consumers for more various type of metal hanging rod of blinds with patterns disposed thereon, which, as a result, reduces its additional value and leaves it uncompetitive in the market.
It is, therefore, the primary purpose of the present invention to provide a machining device for processing metal hanging rod of blinds wherein via a reversible bolt of a motor to move back and forth a machine platform and a sand wheel in contact with a metal hanging rod of blinds fixed onto said machine platform thereof, said metal hanging rod thereof can be processed to produce patterns on the periphery thereof with ease.
It is, therefore, the second purpose of the present invention to provide a machining device for processing metal hanging rod of blinds wherein said metal hanging rod thereof is located to said machine platform via a pair of fixing bases, each having a spring and a tapered pivot support attached thereto. Via the vibration of said springs when said motor and sand wheel are turned on, wavy pattern is produced on the periphery of said metal rod thereof, increasing the beauty of said metal rod in appearance and boosting its additional value and competitive power in the market.